


If humanity is an illness, I'd rather be sick

by xbamxheartagramx



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Baby Symbiote(s) (Marvel), Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Fun, Top Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbamxheartagramx/pseuds/xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Eddie wants kids something fierce. Venom is happy to oblige. Sex ensues because y'all know why I'm here, okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *throws coffee mug on the ground* ANOTHER
> 
> Yep, it's me back with more hot and heavy symbrock. This time featuring breeding kinks and fuck me, daddy!Brock. That's right kids, there are fun times ahead. 
> 
> I wrote this imagining Tom Hardy's face, but almost every other detail is from the comics so - do with that what you will. Maybe some canon divergence if this becomes a multi chapter bc fuck Cates for dangling Sleeper in our faces like that only to tear him away. 
> 
> Enjoy, you delicious monster fucking fiends.

They'd talked about spawning at some point. In the first few months when they were still learning each other and Eddie hadn't known a damn thing about the creature he had willingly welcomed into his life. No one ever said he was the best decision maker. It seemed uneventful. The conditions are right and a bit of goo drips off Venom and yeets off into the ether to do...whatever baby Klyntar do. Probably eat something. That's a slightly diluted version of the spiel Venom gave him, but the gist is there. That's how it was with Carnage, they hadn't even  _ noticed.  _

 

_ Poor kid never had a chance.  _

 

**_He was a monster before we knew he existed, Eddie. Should never have bonded that young._ **

 

Eddie rubs his shoulder, there's a sensation there, the tell tale warmth as his other emerges from his skin. His black mass oozes over Eddie's shoulders and chest, creating a barrier between him and the sheets. But it's warmer and far better than any blanket and Eddie lays a hand over his chest to stroke him. 

 

He knows the situation with Carnage isn't that simple. There was a lot happening at the time and neither of them really knew that they were doing. Venom had been quiet about it then, embarrassed and then confused when he'd lost it. Presuming Carnage to have died during their prison escape he thought little else of it until his offspring made their debut with Cletus Kassady. 

 

_ It's going to happen again, isn't it?  _ It's been a few years now, a long time for Venom to wait seeing as their symbiosis had reached  _ peak _ not long into it. Couldn't get much better circumstance than your host falling in love with you. Eddie was convenient that way. 

 

**_Yes. Soon…Want it to be different this time._ **

 

There's a pause and Eddie can sense Venoms apprehension.  _ I do too, love.  _

 

**_Want them to be good like us. Ours._ **

 

Eddie sits up, the undercurrent of stress emanating from his other disturbing the gentle cuddle they'd been working up to. “What aren't you saying?” Venom responds in kind, his face and upper body pulling away from Eddie so they can see one another. 

 

**“Ours.”** He repeats, running a claw down the side of Eddie's face reverently. **“Want to have a baby with you, Eddie. Want to be a family.”**

 

“Like a half me, half you baby? A  _ baby _ baby?” Eddie's gut clenches, he's considered this,  _ a lot.  _ While they're taking a walk in the park and pass the playground where dad's twirl giggling toddlers around in the air, squealing with glee. On the trolley when a couple stares down at their child with joyous gazes, whispering to each other about how perfect they are. Passing a woman with a stroller on the sidewalk and trying not to look like a creep as he cranes his neck to glance at the tiny bundle within. He knew Venom would figure it out, but  _ this.  _ This was a little unexpected. 

 

**“Silly, Eddie. Is that not what 'baby’ means in your language?”** There's a wry smile pulling at Venom's mouth and he places a sloppy kiss on Eddie's forehead.  **“I know you want that.”**

 

“And what do you want?” Eddie asks, wiping saliva from his face.

 

**“With you? Everything.”** Eddie chuckles, wrapping his better half in his arms and placing a kiss against a rippling pectoral. 

 

“Think we're ready?” He glances around the apartment. It's better than the dumpster they started out in; there's no mold in the bathroom grout or rats scurrying through the walls, but it's certainly not baby proof. He eyes the growing pile of laundry across the room warily. 

 

**“I am, if you are. There's time to prepare.”** Venom murmurs, nuzzling Eddie's hair and taking in his scent. 

 

“Okay, V.” 

 

**“Okay?”**

 

“Let's have a baby.” Venom purrs lowly, taloned hands sliding over the planes of his hosts back tenderly. “Mmm...we get to do this part too?” 

 

**“We can do whatever we want, Eddie. Remember?”** That tongue, arguably Eddie's favorite appendage, slides out from the rows of sharp teeth to lathe his pulse point. 

 

“I remember, darling.” The human moans, hips jerking in response to the teasing sensations. Venom settles over his thighs, the weight of him pressing against Eddies most tender regions deliciously. “So uh...which one of us is the 'mom’.” 

 

**“We must decide.”** Venom croons, pressing their chests together as he grinds into Eddie's lap, eliciting a throaty groan.  **“Would love to see you so full, swollen with our young.”** There's a graze of teeth over his ear and Eddie groans in response to that. It's an undeniably erotic thought.  **“Would love to be full of your seed, too. Doesn't matter to me.”**

 

“You're ruining me, V. Now I have a breeding kink.” His laugh is muffled against Venoms shoulder and he rubs his cheek against the slick-but-not-wet surface. An image of Venom, belly distended with their offspring, floats to the forefront of his conscious and Eddie bites his lip. Whether it's his own mind forcing him to face his desires or Venom showing him a possible future he doesn't know. And he doesn't care. He just  _ wants _ it. “Do you mind?” Venom trills deep in his chest, the sound reverberating within them both. 

 

**“Not at all, my love.”** He captures Eddie's lips with his own, pressing his tongue in slowly to savor every inch of his hosts mouth. The humans cock throbs between them, Venoms newly formed legs encasing his so he can support himself. They line up perfectly, like always, and Eddie hisses through clenched teeth as Venom lowers onto him. 

 

“Fuck, baby…” He pulses again, Venom clenching around him with a breathless gasp. This dynamic is power trip every time, his ability to manipulate the monster within awakening some prehistoric part of his manhood that he's a little ashamed exists. Eddie likes being a progressive guy and feeling out of control sexually is as terrifying as it arousing. But Venom can take it,  _ all  _ of it. Every inch of him belongs to the creature writhing in his arms. And his mate loves every second Eddie ravages him. 

 

Eddie pulls out and flips them, eyes glinting darkly as he gazes down at his lover. Venom bucks his hips, all but begging to be filled again and Eddie smirks. “You want it?” Venom nods, gaze narrowing slightly at the challenge. “You want me to fuck you full of my cum? Keep you filled until it takes?” 

 

Venom makes a sound Eddie's never heard before and that's _saying_ something at this point. A high pitched whine as he grabs Eddie's wrists and forces their hips together desperately. **“Yessss...breed me...** ** _Daddy.”_** Suddenly all Eddie can think is that he needs to _fuck_ that smirk off Venom's face, so he does. He plunges into his other all the way to the base, giving only a moment of adjustment before pounding back in and setting a ferocious pace. 

 

Venom writhes and wails so loud Eddie expects to hear the cops at the door any second, but he doesn't stop. Each sound makes his blood boil with need and he forces their hips together harder and harder. “Fuck, V.” He pants, curling that damned tongue around one hand and pulling it up sharply. Venoms head snaps back with a snarl and he claws at Eddie's shoulders. “Who do you belong to?” 

 

**_Eddiiieeeee._ ** His balls tighten painfully as he spills himself to emptiness, the desire laden voice of his other sending him over the edge. He hadn't quite meant to be that quick, but Venom had a way of not giving a shit so long as they were together which is always comforting. 

 

“Shit!” His hips rock forward of their own accord, his mind far away from what his body is up to by now. He's lost somewhere near cloud nine and Venom is there purring in the haze with him. Eventually his arms give out and he collapses on Venom's solid chest with a loud  _ 'oof’. _ The alien traces lazy circles across his back, the light sensations loosening his tight muscles and sending him into a lull. 

 

**“Stay like this?”** Venom asks after a few minutes of blissful high. 

 

“Hnn?” Eddie mumbles, barely coherent after shooting the majority of his bone structure out of his dick. Venom clenches around him, a reminder of the intimate way they're still joined. “Oh-nn fuck.” He lifts his head enough to meet Venoms unblinking gaze. “You want to?” 

 

**“Yessss.”** The other purrs, tongue snaking out to caress Eddie's jaw.  **“Like being close to you, like this. Makes us feel more connected.”** Eddie smiles, a blush lighting his features at the sincerity, the  _ humanity. _ Maybe he  _ had _ infected his other half. 

 

“It does, love. It does.” He wraps his arms around Venoms waist and rolls them over so he can rest on his back. Venom sprawls across him, claws entwining with his fingers carefully and head nuzzled against Eddie's throat. He keeps most of his solid form, but they fuse together wherever their skin touches after a while. 

 

**“If humanity is an illness, I'd rather be sick.”** Venom says quietly, curling tighter around his host, his mate, his love. A new presence stirs deep within him, a new breed, conceived by two losers in love. He smiles. 

  
  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to change some parts of this and then I didn't. I do apologise for taking it down, but hey chapter three is ready to go now too!

Eddie is  _ starving. _ Not in the  _ ‘I’m playing host to the alien equivalent of a walking stomach _ ’ type of way. No, no he wants comfort food.  _ Lasagna _ to be specific.  _ Anne's  _ lasagna.

 

**_Giggity._ **

 

_ You're never watching 'Family guy’ again. _

 

A deep chuckle echoes through his own chest and he shifts his hips a little to ward off the oddity of that sensation. 

 

**_Call her, Eddie. I would like to try...lasagna._ **

 

The word sounds foreign on Venom's tongue and Eddie laughs at the absurdity that his brain wants to supply the word  _ 'alien.’ Thank you, Captain Obvious. _ He rifles through Eddie memories; holiday dinners with friends, potluck office parties, anytime someone close to them lost a loved one or fell ill or had a baby, she made that damned lasagna every  _ single _ time. And God he  _ needs _ it. 

 

_ Is this a craving?  _

 

**_Could be. Either way, we're getting lasagna._ **

 

There's a tendril pushing his phone into his hand, Anne's number ready to dial. Eddie's practically salivating just thinking about his teeth sinking into soft noodle and tangy cheese while it rings. Or maybe that's Venom. 

 

“Hey, Eddie!” She sounds excited, happy. He's still not used to it. 

 

“Hey, Annie. I was uh- I was wondering if you'd mind making us a pan of lasagna.” Anne is quiet and he can tell she's deciding whether or not to press him. 

 

“What's the occasion?”  _ Oh, well. _ Eddie's not exactly ready to announce their news.  _ ‘Hey Annie, we're pregnant. Have a nice day!’  _ just doesn't seem like the proper way to say it. He doesn't even feel pregnant yet, if he will. They really need to talk about this. Plus, he just wants lasagna. He can crave things without there being a reason, right?  _ Right. _

 

“Oh, you know how V is. He saw something about it in my head and won't shut up until he gets to try it.” 

 

**_Oh yes, blame the alien._ ** Eddie chuckles. 

 

“Mhmm…” Anne doesn't sound convinced and Eddie wipes at his brow nervously. “I'll bring it over tonight, okay?”

 

“Fantastic! Thanks Anne. You're a lifesaver.” He hangs up before his mouth gets away from him. 

 

**_Why are you delaying? She'll figure it out once the offspring is here._ **

 

“I know, V...I just…” His head falls back against the couch with a hollow  _ 'thunk’.  _ “I'm scared. I'm scared they'll think it's wrong or someone will find out and they'll take you away. Both of you.” Eddie lays an arm over his eyes, willing the fear away. No one would take his mate.  _ No one. _

 

**_We would never let that happen, Eddie._ **

 

“It's happened before.” The human grumbles, one hand skating over his own belly. “You're more vulnerable now.” There's a pull on his skin, the tell tale sign that Venom is materializing. Claws nudge his arm away while a massive hand scoops his head up. 

 

**“Look at me, Eddie.”** Blue meets pearly white and Venom touches their foreheads together gently.  **“That won't happen.”** It's barely a whisper, Venoms normally booming tone dropping with the intimacy.  **“You won't lose us.”**

 

“Okay.” Eddie sniffs, one hand caressing the softening bump on Venom's usually taught abdomen. “Okay, V.” 

 

~~ 

 

“So, what's the  _ occasion?”  _ Eddie really should have known better. Anne isn't going to let this go. 

 

“I told you, V wanted to try it.” Eddie glances at the head to his left, busy upending a heaping plate of sauce and cheese into its unhinged jaw. “See? He loves it. Good job.” He delves into his own plate, desperate for a distraction. 

 

“Wow.” He can tell by the tone she isn't buying it. “It's a good thing you don't have to lie for work because you're  _ terrible _ at it.” Eddie sputters, ricotta dropping back to his plate. 

 

“Its...personal.” He says sheepishly, looking to Venom, still too enamored licking the plate clean to pay the conversation much attention. 

 

“More personal than you being in love with your alien?” She raises an eyebrow and gestures to Venom who seems to have finally cleansed every iota of sauce from the porcelain surface. The abandoned square in front of his host catching his attention. 

 

“Uh...yes?” Eddie slides his plate over, suddenly far less interested in it than he had been this morning. Venom dives in, nearly taking the dish too before Eddie can snatch it up. 

 

Anne stares at him. That cold, unhindering lawyer look and Eddie knows he's trapped. “Eddie…”

 

“Look, we're fine. It's nothing bad. It's good, actually.” 

 

“Define  _ 'good’.”  _

 

“Good: the opposite of bad.”

 

“Eddie-”

 

“Really, everything is  _ fine _ .” 

 

“You always do this when it's something important.”

 

“It's nothing, Annie!” Venom growls, fixing his host with a narrow glare before turning his gaze to Anne.

 

**“We're pregnant.”**

 

“GodDAMNIT VENOM!” Eddie yells, dropping his head into his palms. “This kid is getting full name. You have no idea how infuriating it is only being able to yell two syllables at you.” Venom chuckles, grinning widely. 

 

“I'm sorry, I thought I just heard Venom say you're  _ pregnant.”  _ She glances down to Eddie's torso suspiciously, brown orbs blown wide. 

 

“Oh, well…that's because...you did.” He stutters, scratching at the table distantly. 

 

**“And it isn't** **_nothing.”_ ** Venom hisses. Eddie runs a hand down his loves head, a silent apology for the poor word choice.

 

Anne sighs heavily, two fingers pressed against her temple. “Can't have one damn thing without my ex and his alien stealing my thunder. Dan and I get married, they're space married. Dan and I get pregnant, they're space pregnant.” 

 

“You don't have to put  _ 'space'-  _ hold up.” Eddie's jaw falls open. “Annie...you're pregnant?”

 

“Must be something in the water.” She laughs, one of those  _ 'what the fuck is happening’ _ dry chuckles she releases when the situation is too complex to really decipher. 

 

“Holy shit, uh, congratulations!” Eddie beams, realizing for the first time that she had worn a baggy sweater in the middle of summer. She must be showing already. “How far?”

 

She sighs, glancing towards the window. “Halfway.” There's a pained look in her eyes when she meets his gaze again. “I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't take it well.” 

 

“No...I get it.” He smiles awkwardly, burying the blip of sadness that flits through his conscious. Venom doesn't miss it, rumbling in annoyance as tendrils coil over Eddie's shoulders and chest to stake his claim. 

 

“So...fatherhood, huh? Motherhood? I don't know how to define this.” She waves a hand at them in exasperation. 

 

“I'm uh...I'm the dad.” A blush lights his cheeks and Venom preens, nuzzling the underside of his chin. 

 

Anne looks like she wants to ask another question, but decides otherwise. “I always knew you'd be good with kids.” She smiles fondly at some distant memory and Eddie lets himself fall into the reverie with her. The two of them grabbing a quick lunch, Eddie daydreaming about the screaming toddler a few tables down while Anne tries to stuff napkins in her ears. Venom doesn't interfere, but Eddie can feel him analyzing the memory carefully. “I'm happy for you two. Seriously, congratulations.” 

 

“Thanks, Anne. That means a lot.” He takes a sharp inhale, letting his shoulders fall. “You're not, you know, freaked out?” 

 

Anne scoffs. “I got over my freak outs with you two when I caught you having sex on my balcony.” Eddie flushes at the memory and the stupid smug grin on Venom's face. 

 

“Just for the record, I'm not the one who served oysters  _ and  _ chocolate mousse in one meal.”

 

Venom melts away from his host, pooling across the table until his face is level with Anne's. He studies her for a moment, scenting the air before his gaze drops to her belly. Tendrils snake towards her tentatively.  **“May we?”** Anne shrugs, pulling her sweater open. Eddie clenches his jaw at the sight of her swelling abdomen, his heart leaping. Venom glares back at him with huff, irritated that Anne still dregs up echoes of those emotions in his mate and Eddie smiles apologetically. 

 

_ I'm yours, V. Only yours. _

 

**_Yessss...mine._ **

 

Venom is painfully careful, tendrils ghosting across the bulge in her shirt like it's made of glass. His mass rises from the wooden veneer to form shoulders and arms. Anne looks panicked for a moment, arms going to hug her middle protectively. Venom chuffs, one massive claw cupping her growing womb gently.  **“You are having a male child.”** He murmurs, pearlescent eyes wide in wonder. Another taloned appendage cups the other side, her white tank top marred with shadows. She jolts suddenly and Venom rears back, bouncing back to hover over Eddie's shoulders protectively.  **“It attacked me.”**

 

Anne laughs, her own hands coming down to hold her belly. “He kicked, V. It isn't an attack. He's texting his reflexes.” Venom looks unconvinced, glancing down his corporeal form with concern. “It's normal for humans, a good sign. Means they're strong and healthy.” She assures, one hand drawing across her swollen skin, joy clear on her face. 

 

Eddie watches her for a moment, his own paternal instincts rising to the surface. He leans back, pulling Venoms arms down to cross over his chest, that fanged maw nestled against his neck. They must look ridiculous from the outside, but Eddie can't muster up a fuck to give about it. “I can't believe we're not even together and we're having kids at the same time.” 

 

Anne laughs again. “I'm sure it's some sick twist of fate.” Her face twists in thought, brows knitting together. “How does this work? Have you even seen a doctor? I could ask Dan.” Venom growls, still a little sullen about the MRI. 

 

“This is probably beyond the average obstetrician.” Eddie replies, casting a glance at Venom over his shoulder and stroking a muscled forearm to comfort him.  

 

“Is it...is it human?”  

 

**“It is a hybrid. The first of its kind.”** Venom purrs, lapping at Eddie's cheek. 

 

“Wait, like the very first?” A spike of fear shoots through Eddie's heart. Anxiety building at the unknown.

 

**“To my knowledge, this is the first time such a union has been attempted between Klyntar and host.”**

 

“Hooomygod.” Eddie groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Jesus, Eddie. You guys didn't talk about that first?” Anne gapes at him. 

 

“Well uh...we just sorta...decided to do it.” He smiles cheekily. Anne slaps a hand over her face, groaning in agitation. 

 

“How much time do we have?”  She looks around the apartment, pointedly eyeing the take out boxes scattered across the counter. 

 

**“By human standards we are eight weeks.”** Venom pulls away, inky tendrils coalescing to form his full body. A clawed hand falls to his slightly rounded belly.  **“Klyntar do not take so long to gestate.”** Annie stares at the bump, eyes the size of pie tins. 

 

“Holy shit.” She rounds the table, careful to turn away from the corners. Her hands look tiny pressed against Venoms mass as she palms the protrusion. “It looks like you're nearly half way.” When she looks at Eddie he can tell she's worried. “Are you, okay? Like is this...what is this doing to you?” 

 

“It's mostly him. I get cravings,” he points at the half empty lasagna pan, “so far that's it though.” Eddie tries not to be disappointed. Some part of him wants to feel it, to have Venom wrapped around them while their child grows in his own body. 

 

**_Next time, my love._ **

 

_ Next time. _

 

“How do you feel?” Anne stands on her tiptoes to press a hand to Venoms forehead which is as useless as it is touching. The Klyntar cants his head to the side curiously.  

 

**“We are...happy. Complete.”** Venom trills, casting an adoring glance to his host. Eddie smiles, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as warmth, love, and joy wash over from Venom's side of their bond. 

 

“God, you guys are gross.” Anne chuckles and shakes her head. “Would you please see Dan?” Venom steps back with a low growl, fangs glinting. “I promise, he won't do anything to hurt any of you.” Venom huffs, looking to Eddie for help. 

 

“Do you think that's really necessary?” Eddie rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“If this baby is half human, absolutely. It's already different from the other times Venom spawned.” She nods to Venoms abdomen to accentuate her point. “Pregnancy has a lot of risks, even more so with it being interspecies.” Eddie has to chew on that word for a minute. They had created a new,  _ interspecies, _ race. He isn't sure how to feel about that. 

 

“Ven…” 

 

**“What can a surgeon tell us that I cannot? I always watch you,** **_both_ ** **of you.”** Biceps ripple as his arms cross over his chest.  **“It's exhausting.”** It's almost a fight, but they don't do that much anymore and Venoms heart, or whatever gloop stands in its place, isn't in it. 

 

“I'll stay with you, if you want. Anything that could potentially hurt you or your baby would also hurt me and mine.” She lays a delicate hand over her own bump. Venom grumbles, retreating to the safety of his host with a muttered  **_'fine’_ ** before dissipating. 

 

“I'll set up an appointment.” 

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some X-Men crossover here and I am vehemently ignoring any movie canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm sorry y'all. I do have a lot more for this written which I'm painstakingly editing. We'll get there eventually come hell or high water. Jesus, my southern is really out tonight.

“I can't stress enough how much this isn't my area of expertise.” Dan mumbles. He sits in a supposedly ergonomic gray chair in his office, arms crossed over his chest and one hand covering his mouth. “I’m a  _ surgeon _ .”

 

“I  _ know _ , Dan. We don't know any other doctors that know about Venom.” She points to the Klyntar, lounging comfortably on a leather couch across the low coffee table. Eddie's seated on one end, Venoms head cushioned in his lap. “Who else would they go to?” 

 

Dan eyes the alien, paying close attention to the round bump at it's pelvis. “I...how is this even possible?” 

 

**“Well, you see when two people are very in love-”**

 

“I got this, babe.” Eddie interjects, jerking one knee up to cut his lover off. Venom smiles gleefully and settles back to let Eddie take over. “V combined our dna to make a baby. Do you  _ really _ need to know more than that?” 

 

Dan opens his mouth to speak, but Anne squeezes his shoulder. “No! No, we don't. We need to know how it's doing now and how its going to  _ come out. _ That's it.” The doctor still looks like he has questions, but he relents with a sigh. 

 

“Symbiotes, er, Klyntar just spontaneously break away from the parent, correct?” Dan buries his curiosities in favor of concentrating on the medical marvel. He wonders idly if they would let him write a paper on them, but quickly banishes that thought before Venom decides to eat him for even thinking it. The alien nods and Dan takes their silence as his cue to continue. “Well, it's a lot different for humans. Painful, for one. And there are a lot of risks to both the baby and the mother through the whole process.” Venoms eyes narrow in thought, a clawed hand cupping his abdomen gently.

 

Anne looks less than impressed. “Is that all you can tell us?” 

 

“I'm. A.  _ Surgeon. _ I don't know anything more about pregnancy than you do, Anne. Ask me to perform a C-section and I'm your man, not,” he gestures vaguely at the pair on his office couch, “ _ this.”  _ Dan huffs out a heavy breath. “But I know someone who can help you.” He rises from the chair to flip through a rolodex on his desk. Which is apparently a thing Dan ‘stuck in the stone age’ Lewis has. “Dr. Hank McCoy,” he hands Eddie a card. “He's a biochemist and geneticist, specializes in mutants. He's probably your best bet.” 

 

Eddie sighs when he looks at the address. “Wanna go to New York?” 

 

**“If we must.”**

 

**~~**

 

Walking right up to the X-Men home base hadn't been anywhere on their itinerary, but here they were. Glaring petulantly at the iron  _ 'X’ _ that tops the gate. 

 

“This is a really stupid idea.” 

 

**_I know. I told you that._ **

 

Of course the esteemed Hank McCoy hadn’t been in his office, that would have been too  _ easy.  _ Oh no, no, no. The secretary informed him that Dr. McCoy was taking a short hiatus to handle personal business, but he'd left an address for anyone looking for him. Which was  _ weird. _ Like the guy knew someone was going to come around needing super help. Eddie almost turned back then, but the sharp twinge of terror in his gut had him taking a bus to Westchester instead. 

 

**_We should go back. You said it yourself, what if they try to separate us?_ **

 

“I can't Ven…” Eddie sighs and slaps a hand against his thigh in frustration. “The X-Men aren't known for attacking people like us. And they probably don't even know about our dietary habits. It's gonna be fine.” He swipes a hand back through his hair and goes to press the intercom. 

 

It crackles to life. “Thought you'd never ring this damn thing.” The voice is monotone, betraying the users boredom at their assigned task. 

 

“Yeah.” Eddie rubs the back of his head awkwardly. “I'm-”

 

“Eddie Brock, former hot shot reporter, professional basket case, bonded to an alien life form. We know.” The voice chides and Eddie can almost see someone rolling their eyes through the speaker. 

 

“Ah, well. At least we can skip that Ted talk. You gonna let us in?” Eddie gestures to the gate, starting a little when it begins swinging open like he'd done some Force trick on it. 

 

“We're sending someone to meet you. Don't try anything. There are cameras and turrets basically everywhere.” The intercom goes dead.

 

“Mmm, comforting. Thanks.” Eddie turns towards the driveway, pacing a little at the entrance before stepping over the property line and setting a brisk gait towards the manor. He looks from side to side constantly, reaching out with Venoms psychic awareness to sense any incoming attacks. 

 

**_They do not see us as a threat._ **

 

“Probably not. Most of these guys could hand us our ass on a plate.” Eddie stares forward, concentrated on the imposing figure up ahead that glints in the sunlight. “Then again, they're sending Colossus to meet us.” Venom rumbles in his chest, ego thoroughly stroked as the giant mutant draws closer. 

 

“Eddie Brock?” His voice is foreign, the vowels protesting when he forces them out in English. Eddie nods. “My name is Piotr. Welcome to The Xavier Institute.” He extends a banded, metal hand and Eddie suppresses the urge to transform then and there. Some primal part of him reacting to being the smaller figure. He takes it, shaking once before jerking back. Piotr looks amused and simply motions for them to follow. 

 

“I am told you are bonded with an alien. What is that like?” Colossus seems to walk slowly, but his steps are twice as large as Eddie's and the human finds himself jogging alongside the metal being to keep up. 

 

“Ah, you know. Voice in my head, sometimes I sprout tentacles, constantly hungry, the good stuff.” Eddie shrugs, being deliberately vague. 

 

“And that is why you are here?” Eddie had forgotten how hot New York could get in the summer and pulls at his shirt collar uncomfortably. Venom notices, manipulating the temperature sensors in his brain to cool them.  _ Thanks, babe.  _

 

“Sort of. I'm here to see Hank McCoy.”  Piotr looks at him then, scanning him up and down. 

 

“Are you ill?” 

 

“No. It's...it's personal. He's the only person on Earth qualified to help us.” Eddie turns away, making sure his escort doesn't catch the blush rising up his neck. Colossus nods, and they step into the cool shadows of the doorway. It swings open from the inside, a gorgeous woman with long locks of glistening red hair is on the other side.  _ Woah. _ Venom growls in the back of his mind.

 

“Thank you for bringing our guest in, Piotr.” She lays a dainty hand on a bulging silver bicep. “I can take it from here.” There's a small smile on her face, a twinkle in her eye. He can't tell if she's playing coy or knows some secret about him. “I'm Jean Grey, welcome to The Xavier Institute.” 

 

“Eddie.” This time he extends a hand, swallowing when her soft skin brushes his calloused palms. His lungs feel tight and he realizes it's because Venom is squeezing them.

 

_ I can't make myself not be attracted to people, V.  _

 

**_Don't like her, Eddie. She knows._ ** Venom curls around his insides, coating organs and filling empty spaces. Eddie has to pull his hand away so Jean doesn't feel him shiver. 

 

_ Knows what? _

 

**_Too much._ **

 

“It's a pleasure, Eddie. You're here to see Hank?” Jean interrupts their internal debate, waving a hand towards a wood paneled hall. Eddie doesn't remember saying anything about Dr. McCoy to her and Colossus definitely hadn't said anything when they parted ways. 

 

_ She's a telepath, shit!  _ Venom growls, pushing against the inside of his skin like a shield. He coils around Eddie's brain beneath his skull and the human nearly falls to his knees. Jean catches him, supporting his momentarily limp mass with ease. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah. Just need to see the doc.” Eddie rights himself, Venom still covering every inch of him from the inside. Jean furrows her brow for a split second, confused or annoyed he can't tell, then her features settle back into the serene goddess once more. 

 

“Right this way.” She leads him down a large hall lined with classrooms. Curious eyes peek out at them through the doorways and Eddie sinks into the collar of his jacket. Venom leaks partially out under his clothes, the shield half materialized over his shoulders and across his chest. Holding him, keeping him safe. Eddie rubs his chest in thanks. 

 

Jean knocks on a nondescript door, waiting a few seconds before pushing it open. “Hank, you have a visitor.” Eddie follows her in, taking in the massive collection cluttering various tables and falling out of boxes across the room. Eddie couldn't identify half of it; lab equipment, bits of tech and wiring, at least a dozen boxes teeming with rolled up blueprints, one table hosted a number of books that  _ had  _ to exceed its weight limits. In the middle of it all, hanging upside down from a metal bar across the ceiling was a blue creature wearing a lab coat and reading a book. “Hank, you're being rude.”  

 

The Beast holds up a finger, finishes whatever he was reading and jumps down from his perch, landing in a low crouch on the floor. “Good afternoon, Jean.” Hank straightens up, dusting at his lab coat and striding forward to greet them, “and guests.” 

 

“This is Eddie Brock. He's bonded to a symbiote, you remember those?” Eddie stares at Jean, hard. Had she gleaned that from the few seconds before they erected barriers?  

 

“Ah, yes. Alien lifeforms brought here by The Life Foundation. I suspected they hadn't all died.” Hank takes off his glasses, eyeing Eddie curiously. “Thank you, Jean.” The doctor nods and the telepath leaves them with a small smile. “She makes you nervous.” 

 

“We don't like people poking around in our head.” 

 

“Don't take it personally. It's her job.” Hank motions for Eddie to get settled in a tall armchair. It feels unnatural against his spine and he leans forward, hands clasped on his knees. “What brings you here, Mr. Brock?” Dr. McCoy sits in a large recliner, legs folded beneath him. 

 

Eddie is quiet for a moment, staring intently at the floor with Venom swirling just beneath his skin. “Fuck it, man. Just show him.” He sighs with a shake of his head. Venom pulls away, coalescing a solid form standing next to him. The doctor is surprisingly stoic. Though maybe being a mutant physician had taught him to expect just about anything. Venom rumbles, a clawed hand curling over his now very noticeable bump protectively. 

 

**“Hello, Dr. McCoy.”**

 

“Hello.” Hank smiles politely, nodding to the massive shadow that had appeared in his office. “I didn't expect you to be able to take form like this separate from your host. That's very interesting.” They don't miss the way his gaze falls to Venoms abdomen with the last word. “Are you...?”

 

**“Yes. Eddie is worried for us. Fears for our child's humanity.”** Venom tosses a sharp look Eddie's way, annoyance clear on his face. 

 

“Fascinating.” The doctor palms his chin and mumbles something to himself in thought. “The Life Foundation files indicated that Symbiotes are asexual.” 

 

**“Klyntar.”** Venom growls, opal crescents narrowing.  **“Symbiote is our Terran name.”** He snorts, glancing at his host then back to the mutant.  **“Normal spawning is singular. This child is a hybrid, half Klyntar and half human.** ” 

 

“Don't forget about the part where this has  _ never _ happened before. Really could have said something about that before we...” Eddie cuts himself off, ducking his head and looking back at his feet. 

 

**“You didn't seem very concerned at the time.”** Venom retorts, crossing his arms over his chest and raising a lip. Even that doesn't phase the good doctor and Eddie sends a silent prayer of thanks to Dan for sending them here. 

 

“You're worried that something will go wrong.” Hanks smile is kind and Eddie gets the feeling this isn't the first time he's had fearful parents coming to him for help. The human nods, swallowing around a thick lump of fear. Venom lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently. 

 

**“I can tell you anything you need to know about our spawn. If it will put my hosts mind at ease.”** The alien doesn't seem particularly excited about that, but Eddie sends feelings of security across their bond. The conversation falls into medical jargon that Eddie can't hope to follow after that so he spends most of the time tuning in and out while gazing at the swell of his lovers belly. Every once in a while Venoms mass shivers, talons trailing over the expanse of taut flesh. 

 

Eddie loses count of the minutes before McCoy sets his pen down and studies his notes. "If you'll allow me, I'd like to take some blood samples and perform an ultrasound." Both host and alien bristle at the suggestion. "I assure you, I have no intention of harming you or interfering in your relationship. Without a few basic tests I can't tell you much." The mutant shrugs. 

 

**_Don't like this._ **

 

_ I know.  _

 

"You can take samples and we'll do an ultrasound. Nothing more. And you destroy the samples once you learn what you need to help us." Eddie fixes the doctor with a hard stare. 

 

McCoy smiles, his own fangs catching on his lower lip. "Agreed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> How about them kudos and reviews tho? You know I need 'em.


End file.
